


Don't Freak Out On Me Again

by SamiLivesInTheMoon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I liked it, i was gonna post it here but i was afraid no one would like it, khff christmas 2015, this is a weird ship, this is my first post here so im still working out kinks and shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiLivesInTheMoon/pseuds/SamiLivesInTheMoon
Summary: Vanitas has just had terrible holidays since Sora died. But since Olette came to date him the holidays have gotten somewhat better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I'm surprised you clicked on this considering this is an odd fic. But nonetheless I hope y'all enjoy! Written for AerialRecovery on tumblr for KHFF Christmas 2015! Sorry if this was really cheesy and you can smell the Camembert.

"Vanitas, should we really be doing this?" Olette asked rubbing her hands on her forearms. The cold winter air nipping at their noses and arms. Vanitas was picking the lock to his father's house.

" He's not gonna be mad. Isa's gonna be upset I didn't call before breaking in."Vanitas scoffed, continuing picking the lock. Olette took a seat on the porch and shivered. When she heard her phone ringing she picked up.

"Hello Mother." Olette sighted into the phone  
*Wenk Wenk Wenk*  
"I'm with Vani. I'm fine"  
*Wenk Wenk*  
"Okay, Love You too. Bye."  
*Click*

"Ahaha! Got it!" Vanitas shoutd and opened the door." Be quiet, he's still sleeping I think."

"What do you mean you think? You know I would be awake. I just got home from work" A light switched from the kitchen. Mr. Fernandez was cooking some popcorn.

"Shit." Vanitas hissed and Olette just stood there with a hand over her eyes.

"Thanks for visiting your old man" He laughed " And you've brought Olette."

"Hi Mr. Fernandez." She smiled knowing Vanitas would get into tons of trouble for breaking in.  
" I told you could call me Isa. You don't have to be so formal.' His 'x' scar wrinkled with his smile.

" Thank you, Pa. Happy Holidays. Nice tree too. Well, I'm going to my room." Vanitas sighed while walking to his room muttering under his breath.

"I'm right behind you." Olette shouted.

"Vanitas, keep it In your pants. I'm too young for grandchildren." Isa laughed taking his popcorn from the microwave.

" Pops you're 38. Im 17 there's a big difference." He shouted from his room.

" Thank you Mr- Isa" Olette stammered. " I'm sorry for Vanitas. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." She sighed.

" In a few days is his little brother's birthday" Isa picked up a photo frame from above the sink. Showing Olette a boy with wild hair like Vanitas and sapphire blue eyes full of laughter. " Their mother and Sora died at Sora's tenth birthday party. Some people attacked and that's where I got this." He tapped his scar.

" Oh." She looked crestfallen.

" Its fine though. I know he's depressed. So I was hoping you would be able to cheer him up." Isa started munching on the popcorn. " Thank you Olette."

"I will. You're welcome Isa" She bowed and walked to Vanitas' room .

When she got to the room she heard light snoring and a figure under the comforter. "Vani~" She whispered while kicking off her shoes.

" What?"He slurred from under the sheets moving towards the wall so she could lay down. She crawled into bed and hugged him from behind.

" I'm so sorry. " She whispered and Vanitas jolted awake and tensed.

" For what?" He quizzed

" For what happened, with your brother." 

"It wasn't your fault. I regret not guarding him. I would've taken that bullet for him." His voice started to falter.

" Vani, if you took that bullet we wouldn't be together." She started to sniffle. In each other's arms they didn't stop crying for ten minutes.

" I love you " Vanitas whispered.

"I do too." Olette croaked.They fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Two days from that night was Sora's birthday. Isa, Vanitas and Olette went to visit his grave. Olette was hugging Vanitas and Isa enclosed them in his arms.

" Thank you little buddy. I really miss you. It's been a long five years without you. You would've been fifteen this year. I miss you like crazy. Even more than I miss Olette while she's outta town. Hope you're having fun with mom. Bye." Vanitas started to choke at the end of his speech.

" I didn't know you cause I got into town two years ago and got with Vani the same year. If he decides to tell me your tales of family I would say you're a bubbly little guy. Good bye, Sora." Olette had her hand on Vanitas' back rubbing circles.

" My baby boy. I really miss you. Hope its fun up there with your mother. Goodbye my fifteen year old. I love you." Isa cried

" Let's go . Pops, Letty." Vanitas wiped his eyes and went to the car. When they got home Vanitas went to his room and Olette followed like a puppy.

"Vani? Are gonna be okay?" Olette asked touching his shoulder. He flinched and turned around. His tear stained face upset her. Vanitas wrapped his arms around Olette's figure and started to laugh.

"Yeah. Ill be okay. Just if you don't leave me." He smiled. Olette was confused.

"I would never leave you Vani" Olette sighed.

" Good."

When Christmas rolled around everyone was in brighter spirits. Vanitas wasn't in his pissy 'period woman' mood and hasn't cried since Sora's birthday. Hot chocolate, ugly Christmas sweaters and Tales of beyond was Christmas Eve's forecast.  
" This one time at school, Sora and I played a prank on the vice principal and got suspended for two weeks. But I don't understand why. We just painted some blood on our hands and started coughing up some red ice cream. Ma and Pa thought it was funny."

"It was I'll admit it. " Isa laughed. "But I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night all. Have a good rest of the morning." With that he walked out of the living room.

"The fire is so warm. Vanitas get over here!" Olette whispered. Vanitas was touching the tree and straightening it's ornaments.

"Okay." He sighed sitting next to her and hugging her with his left arm. "It is warm"

"I told you" she giggled. Looking down at Olette's head he kissed it and returned his gaze to the fireplace.

"I hope this never ends" Vanitas squished Olette in a hug.

"I dont think it will" Olette returned the hug with as much force as she could.

"Merry Christmas, Letty" Vanitas laughed out

"Merry Christmas, Vani" Olette whispered. It was getting pretty late so the couple went to bed and slept all Christmas day. Best Christmas ever.


End file.
